Those Who Worship The Night
by TwistedSystem
Summary: Ten years. It'd been ten years since the war. Seras had gotten herself a fledgling, and her fledgling had a love for fighting. But just because the war was over didn't mean that all the "bad guys" were gone. HansxOC One-shot.


**Okay.**

**This has taken a while to decide but I finally decided on it.**

**A HansxOC fic, but in third person. And with a vampire. Plus it's a one-shot.**

**This will be taking place a decade after the war. **

**I am tired of saying this, but I don't own Hellsing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cali! Are you listening?"

She shook her head, looking back to her Master. Seras sighed hopelessly, not sure what to do with her fledgling that was always daydreaming. She could fight better than Seras at times, but she couldn't concentrate when it came to learning or listening. This was a problem.

Cali said to her Master, genuinely upset to have annoyed her Master "I'm sorry, Master. I just can't focus when it comes to learning. It doesn't interest me. I think the only thing I pay attention to is the battlefield. I love fighting. Shooting, attacking. I love to battle."

The older vampire smiled and said to the girl "Yes. You've always shown a natural talent on the battlefield. But if you don't listen to me now, you will get hurt on your first mission alone. So pay attention, okay?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

_I am so bored. When will I get to have a first mission?..._

The girl sighed as she heard things she already knew. The lesson was soon over and Cali went to her room. She grabbed a bag of blood and drank it, thinking.

_The war from ten years ago... I want to know about that! Why won't Master tell me? _

She turned and looked in her full body mirror. Her Master gave her an outfit just like hers, except it was khaki. She had more curves than Master, which gave her problems with men. In fact, most men scared her. Her black hair reached her shoulder, her what used to be green but are now red eyes standing out against her pale skin. Her freckles still were there though.

Cali smiled and looked under the bed. After digging around, she found her gun. Seras gave it to her a while ago; said it was a gun from a fight she'd had in the war.

It was a C96 Mauser with elongated barrels.

The girl smiled as she held it in her hands. She took care of it, cleaning it often. It was the gun she used the most often, sometimes using the _Harkonnen II_. Cali carefully put the gun back and sat down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered at times who exactly Master's Master was. She only got serious and sad-looking when Cali asked about Alucard. All the small black haired draculina knew was that her Master's Master's name was Alucard. And he was the original Dracula. Sighing, she thought about her first mission before going to sleep.

The next morning Cali woke up to Seras shaking her awake. _'Come. You're going on a mission.' _Cali jumped up and cleaned herself, putting on a uniform, grabbing the C96 from under the bed, and walking with her Master to Sir Integra's office.

Her Master knocked and a voice replied "Come in."

The two opened the door and stood in front of Integra.

"You are going to do your first solo mission. We have had accounts of a vampire attacking a town. Go investigate."

She practically teleported to the jeep, ready to go.

* * *

Cali got out, looking around. She walked around, looking for ghouls. She soon came to large building. She opened the door a peek when the smell of blood rushed to her nose. She jumped back and pulled out her gun, aiming at the door as a bunch of ghouls came out, moaning and grabbing for her. The girl shot at them but got bored.

She strapped the gun back into place and dashed in. She tore though them, smashing one into the other and kicking one behind her. She soon exterminated all of them and looked around for the vampire. She heard a noise come from behind her. Cali turned and looked, but nothing was there.

She suddenly felt a presence next to her and faced to attack it, but it was too late.

The vampire grabbed her and held her in a choke position. He grinned evilly and ran his other hand up her waist to her breasts. "A draculina, eh? You've got quite the body..." She squirmed and tried to move, but couldn't. "Let go!" Cali yelled out, but the man laughed and said "No... I'm afraid I've got to kill you. But first..."

He reached for the buttons of her shirt. She screamed. He slapped her when a noise sounded from behind them again. A low, deep growl sounded from the bushes. "What, a mutt?" The menacing growl stopped. Cali looked over to the bushes.

Eyes. She could see eyes.

The vampire looked back to her and said "Well. Now that that's-" But suddenly they were on the ground. She took the chance to move. The girl jumped away and looked around. A flash of silver ran in front of her and dragged the man away. The man was soon in shreds everywhere. The creature she'd seen was moving in the bush.

It stepped out slowly, sniffing around.

She gasped as a magnificent silver wolf looked at her with the most beautiful red eyes. It was huge! She suddenly remembered a story of werewolves.

"A werewolf?! But the last one known alive was killed by my Master..."

Cali said, shocked and even a little scared to see one in flesh. She stood frozen still.

_He saved me...I can't possibly kill him_..._ Not even if I wanted to. _

She watched as the wolf started transforming. A man stood in front of her soon. He was only in baggy pants. His pants hung low. She blushed wildly when she noticed all of his muscles rippled when he moved and his pants were _so low..._

He looked up from the ground to her, eyes still the same dark red. His silver hair hung in his eyes when he looked up and she noticed how dark of a tan he had.

"Umm... Thank you.. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?.."

He stood there silently, hands unclenching.

"Well... Okay... Um... Do you speak?"

His face was emotionless.

_'Nein. Not often.'_

She was shocked by the sound of a deep, rough German accent.

"Oh! You can speak English?" He nodded. Cali tried not to be afraid and for some reason attracted to him, but it wasn't working.

She sent him a mental message. _'What is your name?' _

He replied _'Hans. Captain Hans Gunsche.'_

The girl couldn't think straight; his body and muscles kept pulling her off track. She wanted to feel them, but mentally smacked herself for thinking like that.

_'Hello... It's kinda weird calling you Hans, so I'll call you Captain. Hello Captain!' _

He stared at her, chuckling inside his head at the girl.

_'Guten Tag. Vhat is your name, fraulein?'_

She blushed as she thought his accent was very attractive.

_'I'm Cali. And I should be getting home...' _

She suddenly remembered that she was dropped off, so she had to find her way home.

_Umm... I don't remember where it is... _She thought to herself.

The draculina sighed. Cali looked down to her shirt. It was partially unbuttoned. Her chest was showing a little. She buttoned it quickly. She looked up to Hans, who was staring at her strangely. He may look emotionless, but his eyes were questioning her.

"Well... I think I'm going home..." He watched her walk away before she looked around and walked back, staring at her feet.

"Would you happen to know where the Hellsing mansion is?..."

He almost smirked. He asked her _'Vhy? Lost? I could valk you there, considering somevone like you shouldn't be valking alone.' _

He watched her nod slowly, her cheeks reddening. She looked up to him. Her red eyes were quite pretty, but he knew her eyes had probably been prettier when she was human. He felt something tug at his lips. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along quietly. He let go after a while and the two walked in silence. Cali heard a noise and moved closer to the Captain. She blushed when she was suddenly right against him.

He looked down at her. She blushed and looked away, but didn't move.

_'Cali. Are you afraid to be alone in the voods, or are you trying to get into my arms?'_

She blushed and moved away.

"I am not either!"

He looked at her and said _'I don't think that's completely true, considering I know vhat you vere thinking about back there.'_

She came close to slapping herself for not putting a mental barrier up.

_'You heard all that?...' _

He nodded. _'But I don't mind, fraulein. I vas thinking you vere attractive so ve're even in a vay.' _The girl blushed and looked at the ground.

_'Really? Most men would just try to rape me.' _

He looked at her seriously.

_'I vould never do that. Especially to somevone like you. And I'm not like most men.' _

Cali watched him move. The way his body moved, she wanted to run her hands down it and hold him...

_'That's for sure.'_

She suddenly remembered her mental barrier wasn't up.

_'Interesting, fraulein. But I vouldn't tease like that. I might just let you.' _

She looked at him, face beet red.

"Ummm... Well...Uhh..." She was at a loss of words. He was very seductive.

_'You forget that you are too, fraulein.' _

The draculina tried to change the subject, not wanting to trigger the time bomb that was this man.

"Are we almost there?" He nodded. She looked forward, trying not look at his body, but her eyes continued to drift his way. His breathing was so entrancing... She found herself walking right against him again. He growled softly, looking down to her.

_'Fraulein, if you don't move, I vill advance on you.'_

She quickly moved away, red as a tomato. As she moved away, she heard a minute whine.

_'Sorry, you're just... So... Attractive...' _She said, not really thinking correctly.

He actually looked over to her, staring. _'Cali...' _He turned his head quickly and continued walking, blushing slightly and clenching his hands. He growled lightly to himself, glancing over to her. She followed, and soon the mansion came into view. They walked towards it, and all of the sudden Hans stopped at the treeline.

_'Aren't you coming, Captain?' _

He shook his head. _'Nein. If I do, The draculina from a decade ago will shove silver in my chest again...' _He touched his chest and winced as if the silver was still there.

Cali looked at him and said sadly _'Well... Thank you and goodbye. Hans.' _

She started walking away when he grabbed her hand.

_'I don't vant you to leave yet.' _

He stood in the woodline, holding her hand as she started to step onto the mansion's property. The moon was out and shining brighter than ever.

_'What?' _She stood shocked as he repeated himself.

_'I don't vant you to leave yet.' _

She walked closer to him. The draculina said to him, confused

_'Why?' _He sighed and looked her in the eyes. _'I vant you to stay vith me a minute longer.' _

She looked sadly to him. _'But I need to get back...' _She stared at him. He looked sad, but he let go of her. She was about to take off when she quickly turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before he could say anything, Cali took off to the mansion, leaving him standing there.

She ran to Integra's office and gave a report before taking off to her room. She went straight to the bathroom and took a shower and put on a nightgown. She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. _'Hans, can you still hear me?' _She asked, curious to see if he could.

_'Ja.' _

She smiled at his reply. _'Are you going to bed?' _The Captain replied quietly _'I don't think I could if I vanted to.' _She blushed and said _'I'm going to try to sleep. Goodnight, Hans.' _She was starting to fall asleep when a voice said to her _'Guten nacht, Cali.' _

* * *

**Ending!**

**Please review about it!**

**See you later!**

**(^.^)**


End file.
